


This Ain't A Scene

by admiralandrea



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, M/M, Original Character(s), Transformation, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: The team go undercover to take down an arms dealer





	This Ain't A Scene

**Author's Note:**

> The Callen/Deeks is purely undercover characters for the story, not an actual relationship. Written for the Transformations square of my trope bingo card.

Callen had to admit he felt a bit stupid in his current outfit. The suit was fine, Hetty had provided something classy as always and he didn’t really mind the tie, or the shoes. But the coat, that was something else. Standing there with an overcoat draped over his shoulders in the middle of the club’s lounge was the height of idiocy, as far as he was concerned. He was relieved that the fire behind him was only for show, and didn’t radiate heat. Otherwise, he would have had to drop the coat or combust, this was L.A. after all.

Callen took a deep breath and resisted the urge to sigh. Loudly. Instead, he thought about how Sam had looked at him when he walked out of wardrobe dressed in the suit. Hetty had been distracted by something else, so she hadn’t noticed the frankly lecherous gaze that Sam had swept him with. Callen had known exactly what his partner was thinking and was relieved the price of the outfit meant there was no chance of Sam carrying out the fantasy he was clearly concocting.

That didn’t mean that he wouldn’t find some other way to re-enact it when this op was over and they got some privacy. The thought of what that might entail caused Callen’s face to heat and he ducked his head to hide the flush, swirling the expensive liquor in his glass as he settled more comfortably against the pillar behind him.

“G, your two o’clock,” Sam’s voice came in his ear. 

His partner was watching from outside, because this club was exclusively staffed by Asian women. That meant they hadn’t been able to get Kensi on the payroll. There hadn’t even been a custodial staff member for Deeks to take over for, because they were all women as well.

It meant that Callen was inside by himself, the team strategically located around the perimeter, doing their best to remain unnoticed while Callen waited for the meet with their suspect. He had suggested the location, which was the only reason why Callen was inside now. Hetty’s contacts had allowed Callen to get there early enough to plant a couple of micro cameras and mics in the room, so that they weren’t just relying on his button cam and comms.

The man approaching was well dressed and slick looking. They knew him to be called Terry Donovan and despite his country club appearance and lifestyle, he was actually suspected of being an arms dealer. Callen was meeting him posing as a customer, after the ATF had lost an undercover agent trying to infiltrate the organization. 

It was a risky prospect, but Callen was acknowledged as probably the best undercover operative in the country, regardless of the agency, so Hetty had agreed to present the case and let Callen decide for himself. He had hardly hesitated before agreeing, despite the risks.

So here he was, in the country club in his suit and coat, watching Donovan come towards him followed by two men, who were obviously bodyguards, their suit jackets barely concealing the fact that they carried guns.

“Mr Mitchell?” Donovan asked as he got closer.

Callen nodded at him. “Terry Donovan, I presume?” he didn’t hold out a hand and neither did Donovan.

“Shall we sit?” Donovan suggested, pointing to a table.

Callen followed along behind, allowing a hostess to take his coat before he settled opposite Donovan, who had given him the choice of seats. It meant Callen could position himself so that Donovan was sitting facing a camera, with his henchmen all in shot of cameras as well.

“What would you like to drink gentlemen?” the hostess asked politely, once they were settled.

“Mitchell?” Donovan asked.

“I don’t mind,” Callen told him.

Donovan frowned for a moment. “How about some Remy Martin Extra?” he suggested, looking at the hostess.

“Of course sir,” she said with a bob of the head.

Callen managed to control his emotions as Donovan mentioned a cognac that was nearly $1000 a bottle. “That sounds fine,” he agreed, glad his voice was neutral.

The hostess walked off, taking Callen’s empty glass with her. Donovan was taking his time getting settled in his seat and looking around the mostly-empty lounge. His men were watching impassively. Callen leaned back in his chair, affecting a relaxed air.

Moments later, the hostess returned with a tray carrying their drinks, followed by two young women. Callen frowned, wondering why they were there.

“This is Susannah and Karolina,” the hostess told them, indicating the women with a hand wave, before setting down the drinks.

“Perfect,” Donovan said expansively, nodding at the hostess, as he picked up his glass and took a mouthful.

Callen winced. That was not how you were supposed to drink such expensive liquor. Still, their background research had told them that Donovan had come by his wealth through a series of accidents, after a poor childhood. He clearly hadn’t learned manners or etiquette along the way. Although Callen’s own upbringing had been pretty haphazard, Hetty and his training at the CIA and other assorted federal agencies had taught him a lot.

“Do you always allow children at your business meetings?” Callen asked coldly, as he took a small sip from his own glass. He savored the taste before swallowing. The cognac went down smoothly, leaving heat and a pleasant after-taste behind.

Donovan gave a careless shrug. “That is not a problem,” he told Callen. “One, we are merely getting to know each other today. And two,” he paused to clap his hands together loudly. Neither of the girls – and Callen could see now that they were clearly minors – so much as flinched. “They are both deaf,” Donovan concluded.

Callen scowled, watching as Donovan grabbed the arm of the nearest girl, who startled badly. Donovan gave an oily grin and pulled her towards him. She had no choice but to sit on his lap.

“Enjoy yourself, Mr Mitchell,” Donovan said, waving at the other girl.

“She is not really my type,” Callen said. 

Donovan frowned and Callen shifted slightly in his seat, tensing up. “You don’t like pretty girls?” he asked.

The men either side of Callen shifted positions as well. Callen took a calculated gamble, mentally crossing his fingers and hoping the team was ready to back him up.

“I prefer pretty boys,” he said, adding in a leer for good effect.

Donovan gave him a smarmy grin. “If only I knew!” he exclaimed. “Then I would have been able to arrange someone more to your liking.”

Callen gave a shrug. “Not exactly the subject of casual conversation,” he pointed out. “I prefer to keep such things private.”

“Of course, of course,” Donovan agreed with a nod. “I will be sure to have someone more suitable available for our next meeting.”

He waved at the girl who had remained standing by the table and she scurried away. Callen gave a mental sigh of relief at the temporary reprieve.

“Shall we talk?” he suggested, turning back to Donovan. He wanted to get this meeting over with, so he could get back to the mission and take a long, hot shower. He felt dirty just being here in this situation. 

*

Once the meeting was over, Callen headed back to the mission for debrief. Kensi had tagged Donovan’s car, so they would be able to keep tabs on his movements. Callen had also managed to use one of Eric’s tools to get a clone of Donovan’s phone, while he’d been distracted by the girl.

Back in Ops, Hetty was waiting alongside Eric and Nell.

“Good work Mr Callen” she told him, as he walked in followed by the rest of the team.

Callen grimaced, even as he nodded agreement. “You were able to record everything?” he asked Eric.

“We did,” he agreed. “I was also able to get the clone of his phone and we’re already working on identifying all the numbers we can.”

“Where are we on details of the next meet location?” Sam asked, looking to Nell.

“We already knew it was one of Donovan’s properties,” she replied, keying her tablet to bring plans and photos up on the screen. “Unfortunately, we don’t know whether there have been any modifications to the property. We’re working on looking for permits and so on, just to be sure, but that takes time.”

“Which is fine,” Callen said. “There’s three days until I have to head there, which gives us time to do proper preparation.”

“Mr Callen is right,” Hetty agreed. “In fact, all of these things can wait until tomorrow. I suggest we all finish for the night now and reconvene in the morning to continue our planning and research.”

Everyone nodded agreement and Callen was the first to leave the room, heading for the locker room, so he could change and shower, aware that Sam was following on behind. 

“I’m fine Sam,” he said over his shoulder as he pushed open the locker room door.

“Never said you weren’t G,” Sam said mildly.

Callen turned around. “Then why are you following me?” he asked.

Sam shrugged, making Callen shake his head. His partner was infuriating sometimes. Neither man said anything more, though and Callen headed over to his locker to get out all he needed to change. Sam leaned against a wall watching. 

“Nothing’s happening,” Callen warned him. “I am not in the mood.”

The door banged open at that moment. “Hey you guys up for drinks?” Deeks asked, apparently oblivious to the tension between the partners.

“Not tonight Deeks,” Callen told him, disappearing around the corner to the showers. He heard Sam turning him down as well.

Callen turned the water on hot and quickly stripped, careful to fold the clothes neatly, so Hetty would have nothing to complain about.

“Need someone to wash your back?” Sam’s voice came as a surprise, as Callen stood beneath the water, breathing deeply, as he tried to shake off the Mitchell persona and his reaction to Donovan, as well as his concerns about what might happen at the weekend.

Sam was standing just outside the shower cubicle, arms crossed as he studied Callen. He huffed out a breath, annoyed with Sam’s persistence, even if he was warmed by his concern.

“Not tonight Sam,” he said. “I just want to get done and go home.”

Before Sam could respond, his phone sounded. Callen watched his partner frown as he pulled it out and looked at the message.

“Hetty,” was all Sam said, as he held the phone up. “I’ll see you in the bullpen.”

Callen made a non-committal noise. He wondered what his chances were of giving his partner the slip, so he could go home alone and how mad Sam would be, if he did so. 

As soon as Sam was gone, Callen reached for the shower gel and concentrated on getting clean as quickly as possible. If he was going to get away from Sam, he needed to move fast and hope that Hetty kept him busy for a little while.

Once he was done, he dressed in his own clothes again, grateful for the comfort of his jeans and shirt. Sam had taken the suit with him on the way out, so Callen was able to head straight back to the bullpen, where he had to grab his bag.

As he reached the bullpen though, he saw Sam at his desk, busy with his laptop. He could see Hetty’s desk was empty.

Sam looked up at him. “Ready to go?” he asked.

Callen gave a sigh. “I guess,” he said, going to his desk and grabbing his laptop and bag, aware of Sam’s gaze on him the whole time. 

“Seriously G, what is bugging you?” Sam asked, as Callen picked up his bag.

Callen turned back around. “Nothing,” he said, irritated. “I just need some space, okay?”

Sam stared at him for a while and Callen stared back, keeping his expression neutral. Eventually, Sam nodded and Callen felt relief flood through him.

“I’ll drop you off at home then,” Sam told him, “And pick you up in the morning.”

“Fine,” Callen agreed immediately, glad for the reprieve.

Sam didn’t say anything more, just led the way out of the building, Callen following along behind. Maybe tomorrow, he’d be able to explain to Sam what was going on in his head, when he’d had a chance to sort it out for himself.

*

The next morning, Callen was ready and waiting when Sam arrived. He’d had the sort of mostly sleepless night that had been commonplace before they’d gotten together, with brief catnaps interspersed with working out and practicing languages. He and Sam rarely spent the night apart, unless it was for a case, so he’d become accustomed to relaxing enough to feel safe and sleep. He was surprised by how much he missed that and could admit, if only to himself, that he had missed Sam as well.

“Good morning,” Sam said as Callen got into the car.

Callen grunted in response, earning him an eye-roll from his partner.

“Guess we need to hit Starbucks on the way to the office,” Sam commented.

Callen refrained from replying, just slouching down as much as his seatbelt would let him and closed his eyes.

“Alright then,” Sam said brightly, reaching for the ignition. 

The journey was made in silence, apart from the jazz station Sam had on the radio. Callen didn’t even have the energy to complain, like he usually did, about the choice of music.

Sam did take them to Starbucks, though, as promised, getting his partner a large black coffee. Callen managed to say “Thanks,” as he accepted the cup, but spent the rest of the trip sipping the coffee, as they fought through the traffic to the mission.

They were stuck in traffic when Callen spoke up.

“Hey Sam?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah G?” Sam gave his partner a quick glance as the traffic in front of them started to move.

Callen was fiddling with his empty coffee cup. “I’m sorry, okay,” he said.

They were stopped again a few feet later, so Sam gave his partner a longer look this time.

“Sorry for what G?” he asked.

Callen knew his partner probably had a good idea what he was trying to say, but as ever, Sam tried to get him to open up.

“Sorry for last night,” Callen said. “This case is bugging me. Donovan is way too slimy and then I made that stupid comment about pretty boys. Not like me to be off my game in that way.” He shook his head, having trouble understanding why he could make such a dumb remark.

They were stuck again and Sam reached over to take Callen’s hand, grabbing the coffee cup from him, so that he could link their fingers together. He then gave a squeeze and Callen looked up at him.

“It’s alright G,” Sam told him, in the same tone of voice he usually used with kids or nervous witnesses.

Callen ducked his head, embarrassed.

“Hey,” Sam said, tugging on Callen’s hand. “We’ll find a way round it, like we always do, G.”

“Thanks Sam,” Callen said softly.

Sam looked around them, but they were still stuck in traffic. He tugged on Callen’s hand again, pulling him closer and pressed a quick kiss to his partner’s lips. Callen made an eager noise, but Sam was pulling back before he could really respond.

“Not here, G,” Sam told him, releasing Callen’s hand as the road ahead opened up.

Callen pouted, but knew it was his own fault.

 

*

Callen spent the next few days learning as much as he could about the layout of Donovan’s estate, as well as his business and all the people he employed. Sam kept him from disappearing too much into the legend, as well as encouraging him to keep eating and working out, as well as trying to get him to rest.

After the night where Callen had spent alone, he had gone home with Sam every night and allowed his partner to employ all his many skills at wearing him out and making sure he got a reasonable amount of sleep.

Donovan had contacted Callen with details of the weekend and asked how many people he was bringing with him. Callen had seized the opening.

“Two,” he said calmly. “My bodyguard and personal assistant.”

They had discussed how many people they thought Callen could get away with and agreed two was the safest option. 

“Email me their details, for my security staff,” Donovan ordered.

Callen bit back a response, knowing he had to maintain his cover. “That’s fine,” he said. “I’ll be there on Friday.”

Donovan ended the call then and Callen sat back in his chair with a sigh.

“Good job, G,” Sam told him, from his desk across the bullpen.

“Mr Beale has the necessary information to send the email,” Hetty told them, nodding to the tech operator, who was in the corner by the plasma screen.

He nodded back to her and his fingers flew over his tablet, as he compiled and sent the message.

“Done,” he said, holding up the tablet.

“We should sort out your wardrobe, Mr Deeks, Mr Hanna,” Hetty said, pointing the way. They followed her obediently.

“Sorry you’re stuck in overwatch Kens,” Callen said, turning to where she was sitting next to him.

“I’ll have Nell for company,” the other agent replied. “We’ll be fine.”

Before Callen could say anything else, they heard Deeks’s voice raised in consternation from the direction of wardrobe. Exchanging glances, Kensi followed Callen as he headed that way.

“What’s the problem Deeks?” Callen asked, as he reached them.

Hetty was stood back, watching with her usual impassive expression, while Sam leaned against a pillar looking amused. Callen took a second to admire his partner, who was dressed in a casual suit, as befitted personal security for a very rich businessman. Then he turned to look at Deeks, who was also smartly dressed, but looking unhappy.

“Hetty says I have to shave,” Deeks complained.

“What’s wrong with that?” Kensi asked, walking over to eye her partner critically. “It’s not like you won’t be scruffy again within two days.”

“Besides, that’s not all that’s required,” Callen told him.

“I am not cutting my hair,” Deeks interrupted to protest.

Callen smirked. “You don’t have to Deeks, but you will have to style it differently. The whole point of you being my personal assistant and not Kensi is that it allows us to pass you off as the guy I’m fucking, so I don’t have to accept whatever poor kid Donovan tries to land on me. You know that.”

Deeks pulled another face. “I get that but what about Beale?”

“What about Beale?” Sam asked, standing up and prowling forward.

Callen violently suppressed his natural response to that and concentrated on the situation at hand.

“He went undercover for that rocket ship case,” Deeks said, pout clearly in evidence.

“Eric has no training as an undercover agent,” Callen said. “In that case, we were all there and there was no major threat, but he still nearly got killed. This is a well secured estate, with several highly trained, heavily armed men, including Donovan. We cannot put Eric into that place on a major op, it’s too dangerous.”

Deeks still looked unhappy, but he obviously knew there was no way he could rebut Callen’s argument, because he didn’t say anything else.

“And don’t worry Deeks, you won’t even have to share a bed with G, because we all know he doesn’t sleep,” Sam added with a grin.

Callen shot his partner a look for that comment. They both knew that only applied if he wasn’t sleeping beside Sam, but no one else needed to know that. Sam just winked at him, still grinning.

“And don’t worry partner, I’ll still respect you in the morning,” Kensi added with a wicked grin. 

Hetty clapped her hands, getting their attention. “If that is all settled then, let’s get back to work, shall we? It’s another two days before you’re needed at Donovan’s estate and you all have paperwork outstanding.”

They all groaned at that. They had agreed that they would spend the next two days living at the house that was on file for Callen’s alias, because they didn’t know how paranoid Donovan was or what lengths he would employ to check up on Callen, after the experience with the ATF agent. Eric and Nell’s backstopping was meticulous, helped by the fact that this was an alias that Callen had used before, but sometimes they just had to live the cover. They’d developed a cover for Kensi as well, along with an excuse for her not to be present at the weekend, so that they had one experienced agent outside the premises. ATF had offered their help but Hetty had declined, not wanting to place the team at any risk after the other agency had already been made.

*

That evening, the four of them got into the SUV that Hetty had assigned them for the case. Sam was driving, with Kensi up front, in her role as Deeks’s personal security. Deeks rode in the back with Callen. He’d shaved and slicked down his hair as ordered by Hetty, then endured a lot of teasing from Kensi for his appearance.

Sam had given him a thorough once-over, before agreeing he’d do, but Callen had just nodded once briefly, before returning to the reports he’d been finishing. 

Sam took them on a long, circuitous route to the house, allowing them to check for tails as well as disguise where they’d come from. They would also spend the next two days using the office that was part of the cover.

*

As they rolled up to the gates of Donovan’s estate, Callen drew in a sharp breath of recognition.

“Callen?” Deeks asked from his seat beside him in the back of the SUV.

Sam caught his eyes in the rear view mirror. “G?” he added his question to Deeks’s.

Callen attempted a smile. “I’m fine,” he said. “Just remember Commander McGuire and his niece Emma?”

Sam’s eyes met him again. “Of course, your first case back from the shooting.”

“Yeah, this place looks a lot like the estate that Perez was using, belonged to Manny Cortez, remember?” Callen said.

Sam nodded. “You’re right. I think this place is the other side of the hills to that one, though.”

“Right,” Callen agreed. “Anyway, I’m good, we should get in there.”

Sam realized he wasn’t going to get any more from his partner, especially when Deeks was right there beside him.

“Sure,” Sam agreed and he reached out to the buzzer for the gate.

*

Donovan’s hired help left them in the suite of rooms that had been allocated to them for the weekend. While Callen checked out the amenities, he carried the bug detector Eric had given them. As he found each one, he removed it, finally joining the others back in the living area with a handful of micro devices.

Sam was lounging on a sofa, apparently at ease, but Callen could easily read how tense he actually was. Deeks was sat at a desk, laptop out, sending a message back to Kensi and Nell who were in a high point on overwatch. It was a long way distant if they did need back-up, but the best they could risk, given how paranoid they suspected Donovan to be.

Callen tipped his handful on to the desk next to Deeks's laptop. The detective raised his eyebrows, while Sam crossed over to join them.

“Pretty sure we’re clean now,” Callen commented.

“But it doesn’t hurt to be careful,” Sam said.

Deeks nodded understanding. Sam brought the small box containing their earwigs out of his pocket. 

“Are we going to use these G?” he asked.

Callen pursed his lips. “I think it’s worth the risk,” he decided. “These,” he indicated the bugs, “I’ll save for a little show at dinner. Doesn’t hurt to establish parameters with Donovan early in the piece.”

“I like it,” Deeks said.

“Let’s get settled,” Callen said. “Act like we’re just here for a relaxed weekend and a little shop talk in between.”

The others nodded agreement and they carried their bags in to the bedrooms to unpack the few clothes they had brought with them.

* 

One of Donovan’s staff appeared to lead them down to dinner. Callen hoped it was just because they hadn’t been here before and not indicative of him keeping them on a short leash all weekend.

The dining room was probably the same size as Callen’s living room, kitchen and dining room combined, it seemed to go on forever. The table was massive, made out of oak, with the place settings all at one end. Donovan was already seated at the head of the table, with a young woman seated to one side of him. She looked to be under-age, just like the girls at the club.

Sam went to sit beside her, while Callen and Deeks settled next to each other on the other side of the table. Callen lifted the handful of bugs he carried and dropped them into the glass of what looked like champagne that Donovan was reaching for.

“I don’t care if you’re a voyeur or just trying to steal from me,” he told Donovan. “Keep your bugs out of my rooms while I’m your guest or this deal is over before it starts.”

He held Donovan’s eyes in his best cold stare, watching the other man go red, then pale, as he realized what Callen had done. Donovan broke first, looking away to gesture at a member of staff who hovered nearby.

“Take this,” he ordered abruptly, holding out the glass, “And bring me a new one.”

The man took the glass and hurried to the side of the room.

“That was from a two thousand dollar bottle of champagne,” Donovan said in a cold tone.

Callen raised his eyebrows. “I don’t care,” he replied, equally frosty. “Don’t spy on me. Ever.”

Donovan held his gaze a while longer this time, but he was again the first to look away, covering it with a glance at the returning member of staff, with the fresh glass of champagne.

“Are we done?” Donovan asked. “Only dinner is ready and my chef gets very antsy if he thinks his food is going to be spoiled.”

“As long as we’re clear there shouldn’t be any spying,” Callen said. “I don’t need this deal Donovan, I can walk away now, without it affecting my business.”

The room was full of tension, Callen could feel it, could feel that Sam and Deeks were poised to spring into action if needed. Only the girl seemed oblivious, sitting there with a vacant look on her face and Callen spared a second to wonder if she was drugged.

After a long pause, Donovan laughed. “You drive a hard bargain, Mr Mitchell, but I agree. No bugs in your rooms while you stay.”

“Alright then,” Callen said and deliberately relaxed as he sat back down. And the tension flowed out of the room like a deflating balloon, as they all settled down again.

Donovan gestured and servers started to carry plates into the room. Callen looked to Deeks, who had his head down. Time to establish another aspect of their covers.

“I’m sorry about that baby,” Callen said, taking Deeks’s hand in his and pressing a light kiss to his knuckles.

Deeks gave him what could only be called an adoring look. “It’s alright Grant,” he said. “I understand. I don’t want anyone to be listening in on us when we’re together.”

“Thank you Martin,” Callen said softly and this time he leaned in to press a kiss to Deeks’s mouth, conscious of his audience the whole time.

When he pulled back, the server placed plates in front of them and they both settled back into their seats.

“This looks delicious,” Deeks said in an enthusiastic tone and that was a cue for Donovan to start waxing lyrical on the food and his chef. 

It gave Callen another opportunity to relax and he evaluated the room as he did so. The girl sat opposite still seemed oblivious, but Sam had a watchful expression, catching his eye as soon as Callen glanced his way.

Donovan was distracted by Deeks, so it allowed the partners time to exchange a whole conversation with their eyes and expressions. Callen was reassured that Sam understood what had happened and was happy with the way he had handled things, but knew his partner was ready to react if needed.

Dinner went fairly smoothly, mostly because they allowed Donovan to spend the majority of the meal talking about himself. He didn’t need much prodding and Deeks, in the role of eager assistant, was there to prompt him in another direction if the conversation seemed to be flagging. 

Meanwhile, Callen and Sam continued to assess the room and the people around them. Donovan seemed to have quite a large household staff, with several different servers coming and going during the course of the meal. The chef even made an appearance at one point, checking that they were happy with the food, when he brought out dessert.

“It was all very delicious,” Callen said, echoed enthusiastically by Deeks a moment later.

“Good, good,” the chef nodded happily. “If you have any special things you would like to try?”

“No, whatever you provide is good,” Callen demurred. He could eat just about anything, legacy of his childhood.

*

After dinner, they retreated to their suite of rooms. At a look from Sam, Deeks grabbed the bug detector and did another sweep, fortunately coming up empty.

“I’m going to grab a shower,” Callen said, heading for the bedroom he and Sam were sharing. Both rooms had ensuite bathrooms, which seemed fairly ridiculous to Callen, but he wasn’t going to complain.

Callen took care not to just drop his clothes as he stripped. As they were wearing wardrobe all weekend, he had to treat them better than he would his own stuff. He’d barely stepped into the shower when Sam was there as well.

“Deeks?” Callen asked, as Sam crowded up behind him.

“Is in his room, either showering or calling Kensi, or maybe both,” Sam said. “Right now, I don’t really care.”

“Mm,” Callen leaned back against his partner’s body. He didn’t really care either, but for the sake of the mission and their own safety, he had to try to.

Sam’s hands slid easily over his body and Callen moaned as he melted back into Sam’s embrace, pressing his ass against Sam’s hardening cock. Sam growled and bent to nip at his neck, making Callen whimper.

“Sam, please,” he gasped.

“Please what?” Sam asked, voice deep and sexy in his ear.

“Fuck me!” Callen begged, pressing his ass back against Sam’s cock once more. 

“Yeah, okay G,” Sam agreed, voice rough, as he reached for a new tube of lube that was in the cubby.

Sam made quick work of preparing him and Callen reached out to rest his palms on the shower wall, spreading his legs wide, as Sam came up behind him. A moment later, Callen felt Sam’s cock at his entrance and then he was pressing inside. Callen moaned appreciatively as he was opened and filled by his partner’s big cock, until he felt Sam’s balls against his ass and he clenched down hard on the length inside him.

Sam grunted and his hands came to rest on Callen’s hips, then he gripped firmly. “Hold on,” he instructed and without any further warning, started to thrust, hard and fast.

Callen moaned in satisfaction, enjoying the water falling on them and the heat of Sam’s body surrounding him, multiple sensations flooding his body. His cock throbbed and his balls ached, but he couldn’t move a hand down to get himself off. Sam was slamming in to him harder and harder, grunting behind him as he moved to hit Callen’s prostate, making him moan more loudly and clench on Sam’s cock.

“Yeah G, that’s it, let me feel you,” Sam said. He let go of one hip to reach around and take Callen’s heavy cock in hand, squeezing firmly.

Callen was making noise constantly now, overwhelmed with pleasure, as he started to crest the wave and yelled as he came hard, come hitting the wall in front of him and he struggled to stay on his feet. Sam let go of his cock and grabbed his hip again, thrusting several more times before he came with a loud grunt. Callen clenched down on his cock again, making Sam moan, before he slumped into Callen, who took his weight with a grunt, letting the wall hold them up. 

They stayed there for a while, as their breathing slowly returned to normal. Sam finally withdrew with a grunt, making Callen hiss, his ass sensitive now. They slowly straightened up and Callen turned so that they could exchange several slow kisses, arms around each other.

Finally Callen pulled back with a sigh. “We better get out,” he said reluctantly.

Sam sighed as well. “Yeah,” he agreed, reaching up to turn off the water. 

They reached for towels as they stepped out of the large shower cubicle, drying themselves off quickly, before grabbing the t-shirts and boxers Sam had left on the counter.

Deeks was waiting when they came back into the bedroom, curled up in a large armchair, head down as he played with his phone.

“Deeks?” Callen asked, wondering what was up.

He looked up and grinned at them. “Hey,” he said, sliding to his feet. “All clean boys?”

“What’s up Deeks?” Sam asked, ignoring the question.

Callen could see he was a bit irritated by their team mate’s presence in the room.

“Just wanted to let you know that Kensi reported in that she and Nell have been relieved by the night cover agents,” Deeks said casually, ignoring Sam’s grumpiness with the ease of long practice.

“Fine,” Callen said. “Anything else?”

Deeks shook his head. “That’s it,” he said. “I’ll let you boys enjoy your afterglow.” He had a cheeky grin as he said it and he winked at them before sauntering out of the room.

Sam growled a little as he watched Deeks stroll away, then went after him to close the door firmly, clicking the lock. Callen slipped into bed and settled down on his side.

“Ignore him Sam,” Callen said. “Come to bed.” He patted the sheets beside him.

Sam came back over and got into bed. Callen immediately reached for him and pressed their mouths together, determined to get Sam to relax again. It didn’t take long for Sam to relax and then take control of the kiss and Callen was happy to let him, until they finally drew apart, both breathing hard.

“We should sleep,” Sam said reluctantly.

“Yeah,” Callen agreed and he reached out to turn off the lamp on his nightstand. 

Sam did the same and then he was pressing up against Callen, arms around him as they settled down into sleep.

*

Callen and Deeks spent most of the next two days meeting with Donovan to discuss details of their proposed deal. Donovan had two assistants with him, though only one appeared to be employed in a work capacity, the other mainly spent her time draped over Donovan in various poses. Neither Callen nor Deeks was impressed and they kept things strictly business, despite endless insinuations and innuendos from Donovan.

“Look, I’m here to do business,” Callen said impatiently, when Donovan insisted on a break at one point.

“Relax,” Donovan said in his infuriatingly casual way. “This isn’t just a working weekend Mitchell, have some fun with your boy as well.” He leered at Deeks as he said it.

Deeks played his part, cowering back at Callen’s side. Callen growled, putting an arm around him, feeling Deeks relax against him.

“Fine, whatever,” Callen said. “I’ll go check out your pool, when you’re ready to work, come find me. But if we don’t settle this deal today, it’s off.”

Donovan just waved a hand in dismissal, already starting to undress the assistant who was clearly there for sex, rather than finance. Deeks followed Callen from the room, the other assistant behind them.

Sam was outside, working on befriending some of Donovan’s security to try and get more intel on the man’s dealings. His carefully edited war stories were helping him impress some of the younger men Donovan had patrolling the estate. 

“Handscombe,” Callen called out to him, as they exited the mansion.

“Yes Mr Mitchell,” Sam hurried over immediately. 

“Donovan needs a break, so we’re going for a swim,” Callen told him.

“Yes sir,” Sam nodded. “I’ll go check out the pool while you change.”

Callen nodded back, then led Deeks around the side of the mansion to a side entrance that gave access on to their suite.

Once inside, they headed for their separate bedrooms to change. “You know,” Deeks called as he went for his room. “It’s a wonder that guy ever gets anything done, the way he carries on.”

“Don’t forget he mostly bought his way to the position he has now,” Callen called back as he stripped out of his shirt and slacks. 

They both re-emerged at the same time, Deeks in board shorts and sleeveless T-shirt, while Callen wore swimming trunks and carried suntan lotion.

“Yeah, I’m gonna have to rub this on you aren’t I?” Deeks asked rhetorically as they went back outside.

Callen grunted agreement. It wasn’t ideal, but they’d both put up with it for the job. “At least you’re not going in the water,” Callen said. “You having bullet scars would be a lot less easy to explain away than me.”

“I guess,” Deeks agreed. 

They got to the pool area to find Sam standing with one of Donovan’s guards, talking casually together. Callen took it from his partner’s relaxed stance that they had nothing to worry about. He headed to a couple of sun loungers in the shade of an umbrella and handed Deeks his bottle of sunscreen before lying face down on a lounger. He closed his eyes and forced himself to relax, ignoring the fact that it was the wrong person touching him.

For his part, Deeks didn’t linger, but made sure he wasn’t too impersonal either. They didn’t know what sort of surveillance was set up here and there were three guards in view, who could potentially be reporting back to Donovan.

“All done Grant,” Deeks finally said, moving back so that Callen could turn over.

Callen pulled him into a short kiss. “Thanks baby,” he said.

Deeks gave him the same sort of adoring look he’d been using all weekend. “Enjoy your swim,” he said with a smile, then settled back onto the lounger himself.

Callen gave him another quick kiss, then headed for the pool, conscious of everyone watching him. He took a deep breath, then dove into the water, staying under for as long as possible as he swam the length of the pool. Thanks to his time with Sam, he’d increased his ability to hold his breath and when he finally broke the surface, he was halfway along the length of the pool. 

When he reached the far side, Callen paused to look around. Deeks was holding a drink of some sort and Sam was stood next to him. Both of them were watching him, as were the security guards who were still scattered around the area and a young woman who held a tray and was obviously a member of the kitchen staff.

Satisfied he had nothing to worry about for the moment, Callen took another breath and went back into the water for another length. He gave himself over to the exercise, letting it clear his mind, swimming several lengths without pausing, until he finally stopped at the end closest to the house.

This time when he looked up, Donovan was sitting beside Deeks, the young woman from earlier draped over him again, in a bikini that left nothing to the imagination. Sam was still beside Deeks, but he was clearly more on guard now. Callen gave a sigh and pulled himself out of the water, reaching for the towel that Sam hurried over to hold out to him.

“Thanks,” he said quietly. “Everything okay?”

Sam gave a short nod. “Donovan just got here,” he said. “The girl has clearly mellowed him out and he didn’t say anything inappropriate to Deeks. Lunch is going to be served out here in a minute.”

“Okay,” Callen said, wrapping the towel around his waist.

“Not much longer G,” Sam said, even more quietly than before. He gave Callen a heated look as he said it.

Callen licked his lips, wishing he could say or do something in return, feeling a flare of arousal at Sam’s look.

“Mitchell, come have a drink,” Donovan called out. “I want to hear about the scars, your boy here won’t tell me anything.”

They both winced at that. “Yeah, alright,” Callen said, walking over to where they were lounging, Sam close behind.

“There’s really nothing to tell,” Callen said coolly. “It was a drive-by, wrong place, wrong time. I don’t even remember it.”

Callen could feel Sam beside him, frozen in place and knew his partner was remembering that day. He wasn’t lying, the last thing he remembered from that day was saying goodbye to Jethro and McGee at the conclusion of their shared case. After that, there was nothing until he woke up in hospital days later, Sam’s hand gripping his tightly.

Donovan was watching him closely, so Callen forced himself to stay relaxed.

“What happened to the guys who did it?” Donovan asked.

“All dead of course,” Callen said, ice in his tone this time. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I want to shower and dress.”

“Of course, of course,” Donovan waved a hand in casual dismissal.

Callen gave a short nod and headed inside to their suite, feeling Sam and Deeks following along behind. As soon as they were safely in their suite, door closed behind them, Callen allowed himself to relax a little. Sam was there beside him, a comforting presence as always, while Deeks hung back by the door.

“I really need this case to be over,” Sam finally broke the silence.

Callen gave a weak laugh. “Me too, Big Guy, me too,” he agreed. “I better shower.” He forced himself towards the bedroom, mentally calculating how much more time they needed to spend here and hoped that Donovan would stop dicking around long enough to make the deal.

*

Once the deal was done, they had gone back to the cover house for the night, before going into the office to write up their reports.

“Good work gentlemen,” Hetty told them, when they arrived together the next morning. “Once your reports are complete, you may take the rest of today and tomorrow off.”

“The whole team?” Deeks asked.

“Yes Mr Deeks, everyone including Ms Blye and Ms Jones,” Hetty said.

“Thanks!” Deeks said, pleased. He headed towards his desk immediately, smiling at his partner as he sat down. “Good morning Sunshine,” he greeted her.

“Morning Deeks,” Kensi replied with a smile.

“Mr Callen, a word if I may,” Hetty said, turning to him.

Callen nodded and passed his partner his bag, before following Hetty to the alcove where her office was set up. They both sat down and Callen watched Hetty pour them both tea, before passing him a cup.

They sipped in silence for a few minutes before Hetty said anything. Callen waited her out, knowing that she would only speak when she was ready.

“What is your assessment of Donovan?” she finally asked.

Callen put his cup and saucer down and shook his head. “Unstable,” he said. “He had a girl with him the whole time and seemed more interested in her than in the deal. He was slow to make an agreement, but didn’t really quibble over the details and was happy for me to set the location for the actual exchange.”

“Good to know Mr Callen, thank you,” Hetty said. “That at least works to our advantage.”

“It does,” Callen agreed. “It means we can set up safely for the take down, knowing the location beforehand.”

“Indeed,” Hetty nodded. “I will let you go write your report then, I’m sure you and Mr Hanna wish to make the most of your time off.”

Callen stood up, accepting the dismissal and ignoring the implications in Hetty’s statement. His relationship with Sam wasn’t a secret, but his natural reticence meant he wasn’t really keen to discuss it with anyone, even Hetty, who was the closest thing to family he had.

“Thanks Hetty,” he said and headed for his desk. He was indeed looking forward to some quality time with his partner away from prying eyes and ears.

*

Callen sent his final report off to Hetty with a sigh. He was alone in the bullpen, Kensi and Deeks having finished and left a while ago. Sam had also finished his report and gone off to the gym to hit the heavy bag for a while. Hetty had insisted that Callen sign off on several other outstanding reports before she’d let him go and it had taken a while.

Standing, Callen stretched and winced. He didn’t enjoy the administrative aspects of being team leader at all. Being sat at a desk for so long didn’t suit him. Packing his laptop away, he went to chase down his partner, more than ready for another type of workout.

When he got to the gym, he stopped just inside the entrance, leaning on the wall as he watched Sam rhythmically punching the bag. He licked his lips as he watched, admiring the way his partner’s muscles flexed as he worked the bag. It was a sight guaranteed to get him hot every time, especially when Sam was wearing a sleeveless shirt for once. 

Putting his bag down, Callen walked across the room to his partner. Sam hit a few more punches before stopping and looking up.

“All done?” he asked.

Callen nodded. “Finally,” he said.

“Good,” Sam said and he gave a heated glance as he said it.

Callen licked his lips again. “I’m ready for a workout,” he told Sam, adding his own heated look.

“Five minutes and I’ll be ready,” Sam promised. “You go wait in the car.”

Callen smirked, knowing that it was the only way he’d get out of here without jumping his partner in the locker room. That would be pushing things, when it was the middle of a working day.

“Don’t make me come chasing you,” he said and strolled away slowly, knowing Sam was watching his ass the whole time.

Just as he got to the tunnel, he came across Granger.

“Agent Callen, reports all finished?” he asked.

“Granger,” he acknowledged. “Yeah, I’m done.”

“And where’s your partner?” Granger asked, looking behind him.

“Just finishing up in the locker room,” Callen told him.

Granger nodded. “Alright, well we’ll see you on Thursday then.”

“Thursday?” Callen was puzzled. Hetty had said the rest of today and tomorrow, which meant they were expected back in the office on Wednesday.

“She’s kept you here an extra half day doing paperwork which could have waited,” Granger told him. “So we’ll see you on Thursday.”

“Okay, thanks,” Callen said. He wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

“You ready G? Oh, Granger,” Sam came up behind them.

“He’s ready,” Granger said before Callen could speak. “I’ll see you both on Thursday, enjoy your time off.”

He turned and walked away before they could respond further.

“Thursday?” Sam asked, as they headed for the door.

“I think he’s proving a point with Hetty,” Callen said as he opened the door.

“Okay,” Sam said. “Whatever, let’s just get out of here before a case comes up that we just have to deal with.”

“I’m down with that,” Callen agreed, putting his bag on the back seat of the Challenger and sliding into the passenger seat. Buckling his seat belt, he leaned back and closed his eyes. The op and the alias of Mitchell still lingered in the back of his mind and he needed Sam to take him out of himself completely, so that he could go back to being just G Callen again for a while.


End file.
